fIVE IS THE NUMBER
by zkylar
Summary: Naruto has left the Kohona village 5 years ago. what happenes when he sees his old friends and his village again.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. (I wish so though...that would be fun to draw...and make money...oh! And to see all the happy people that read it.) Author's note: Hey everyone! This is my first time writing a piece, so I hope you all like it. Some friends at school read the first 2 chapters and said they love it, so I hope you all do too...okay enough blabbering...too the STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1 -Fishes!!!!  
  
It's been five years. Five years since I left my village. Five years of peaceful loneness. Five years of horrid training. Five years without my love...ramen. Five years to get over my other love... Sakura.  
  
Naruto looked up from a tree branch and starred at the bright blue sky. It was nearing dinnertime, Naruto noticed. A. Because the sun was starting to set. And B. because his stomach was growling like crazy. The blonde boy leaned back against the main body of the tree and put his right hand on his stomach. He closed his cerulean blue eyes and muttered, "Soon, soon it will be time to eat and make my return." He lay there on the red wood's branch for about five more minutes. Opening his blue eyes, he looked over at the lake that was about 100 feet away. He jumped into a squat position and raised his right hand to shield his eyes. His left arm rested across his knees. Glancing into the water, he saw minnow swimming about. He looked farther down the lake and saw bigger fish his stomach growled loader at the sight of the fish. "Shut up," he growled at his stomach while hitting it. "You'll scare the fish away." With that, he climbed down the tree to the last branch. To get his muscles warmed up, he croached down on the branch and sprung through the air, parallel to the ground. Getting closer to the ground, he did a front flip and landed on the ground with his right knee to the grass along with both of his fists. His left foot was arched on the ground, as if getting ready to sprint. He then stood up, taking off his orange jacket and black t- shirt and dropped it onto to grass floor. Leaning against the trunk of the tree, he pulled off his worn out blue shoes and set them down next to the tree. Standing away from the tree, he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, leaving only his black boxers and forehead protector on. He then sat down, folded his pants and two shirts, and piled them next to his shoes. He then stood up, feet shoulder length apart and pulled his left arm across his chest. His right arm pulled his left arm across his chest to get a stretch going, and held it for eight seconds. He did the same, switching arms. After eight seconds, he bends over and touched to ground with his palms touching the cool grass. He then stood up and sprinted towards the lake with a huge grin on his face. When he reached the shoreline, he launched himself into the air and landed about 20 feet into the lake. He stood up in the four feet of water, which ended up right below his chest. He spread his legs apart, feeling water rush up his boxers. He put his hands into an "o" shape a few inches apart from each other. He stood there for a while, his charka slowly starting to simmer down to nothing. He then closed his excited eyes and focused a bit of his charka to his hands, just enough to be a worm's energy. He started to feel the water ripple against his body and felt it increasing faster and faster against his body All of a sudden, Naruto grasped his hands around the fish and threw it towards the tree. He then repeated that three more times. After his fourth fish, he walked to shore. With each step he took, he felt the loving kisses of the sun drying up the water droplets across his tanned body. He walked past the flopping fish and went to the edge of the woods. He bent over and picked up an armful of big sticks that would be for firewood. He made his way back to the campsite and dropped the wood into the pit. He took out four of the biggest sticks and laid them next to the fish. He got back up, went back to the woods to pick up little twigs, and leafs. He threw em into the pit and sat down next to the fish. He picked up one of the sticks and stuck it threw a fish and placed it outside of the pit. He then did the same with the rest of the fish. Naruto then got up and went to the pile of clothes. He went into his pants pocket and pulled out two pieces of flint. He crawled back to the pit and scratched the two pieces together. Achieving a spark, the twigs and leaves started to burn. Naruto dropped the flint next to the fire and fell backwards. Looking up he was watching the sky turn to dusk. The clouds rolled across the sky creating illusions to entertain Naruto for another day. As he watched, he saw images of two ninja docking it out. He recognized it as Sasuke and himself sparring. The trail of "dust" after the Sasuke cloud turned into an image of the accidental kiss that was shared between the two boys. Naruto watched the clouds roll across the sky as he felt his eyes soften and a light blush crept across his cheeks. The clouds turned into a beautiful portrait of Sakura smiling. His eyes narrowed and harden at the sight. The sight that her smile was because he was gone. As quick as "her" cloud came, it was gone, leaving one of his sensei sitting on a stump reading his book. Naruto laughed and murmured perverted sensei. Slowly his eyes closed, leading him into a deep sleep, forgetting about his hunger, the food, and the clouds.  
  
Naruto flinched when he felt a poke at his side. He felt it again and growled. Another poke. "Five more minutes," Naruto muttered as he whacked the stick that was poking him. "Well then idiot, I guess I'll eat your fish before their burnt or something else eats it," replied a voice. Wait a minute, Naruto thought. I know this voice. It has changed from last time though. Deeper, more matured. It has a proud tone to it still. But...but now it is mixed with sadness, and happiness. With a tint of humor. It couldn't be...I must be dreaming still. Opening his eyes slightly, he saw a tall boy standing over him. Looking at the stranger's feet he saw they were wearing black shoes that matched the black shorts. Along with a black shirt. Naruto's heartbeat quickened its pace and his eyes grew wider with every inch more of the boy he saw. The raven hair has grown to just above the shoulders, the black stotic eyes that are filled with relief, the forehead protector of his village. "...Sasuke...???" 


End file.
